


Cat and Mouse

by forparadise



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Mako/Rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forparadise/pseuds/forparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's feeling left out. Rin shows up unexpectedly.</p><p>Takes place sometime between seasons one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

-

It had been about three weeks since Rin had come back in to their lives at full force. Nothing had really changed in the big picture, per say; while everyone else around him celebrated the loss of tension and rekindling of old flames – friendship or otherwise – it was Makoto who suffered the little things. The emptiness was subtle, but he felt it with every unanswered text and quiet walk to school in the morning. He understood, of course he did, but with each passing day he could feel the aggravation building and his patience thinning, but at what he couldn’t really say.

So when they’re drying off in the locker room after practice on a hot Friday afternoon, it takes a bit of effort for Makoto to smile as he politely refuses their offer to go out for a bite to eat together. Although hard to admit, it was already wearing on him to always be the fifth person now. The odd one out. Although, none of them went out of their way to make things feel uncomfortable, of course.

But what was even harder to admit, was that it was mostly due to the simple fact that Rin had been the one to extend the offer.

Despite this he manages a smile as he makes up a half-hearted excuse about being expected home for dinner. He can feel Rin watching him as he hastily picks up the loose clothing strewn about on the bench in front of him and tosses them in to his duffel bag. He zips it up and throws it over one shoulder, finally stopping for a moment to meet Rin’s gaze with his own. The other boy is leaning a shoulder casually against the locker next to his, and there’s a look of knowing in his eyes that makes Makoto’s stomach feel heavy. He’s sure it’s unintentional, but it confirms his decision not to go with them none-the-less.

“Next time.” he says, managing one more smile, and then he heads towards the door, apologizing a couple of times when Nagisa makes a bit of a fuss about him not joining them. He says his goodbyes and allows himself only a brief glimpse towards Haru before heading out.

-

He takes his time walking home, savoring the chance to be alone for a bit. Things had been pleasantly hectic for a while, and he had truthfully enjoyed the way they had all gone full force towards their goals. But now that things had started to calm, and they could sit back and look over everything that they had accomplished, Makoto realized that he was starting to miss some things. He missed the peace and quiet of an uneventful day. He missed the simplicity of routine. But mostly, he missed Haru.

He tried not to think about it, because he felt guilty about feeling like Haru had an obligation to be around in the first place, but the idea snuck in to his head more often than he would have liked. The same heaviness as before sat in the pit of his stomach, and somewhere underneath all of his mature and rational thoughts, he wished that everything could go back to the way it was before. Back when he had almost convinced himself that he was the most important person in Haru’s life, the way Haru was in his.

The hardest thing to accept about the way things were now was that he had probably never been right about that.

-

When he arrives home he’s greeted in the usual fashion; brother and sister running over for hugs, his parent’s voices drifting out of the kitchen with the smell of dinner filling the hall.

He excuses himself after being told that dinner will be ready in a bit, and heads to his bedroom.

He takes in a deep breath after closing the door soundlessly behind him, glad to be in his own private slice of the house, then heads over to the bed to unpack his gym bag. After pulling the first few things out and tossing them in to the hamper beside his closet, his hand closes around familiar material. When he pulls it out and realizes it’s a Samezuka jacket instead of an Iwatobi one, he cringes over how irrationally annoyed he feels almost immediately. He tosses it on to the bed and it’s not long after that when he hears his sister’s voice calling him to dinner.

There’s commotion in the hallway near the front door and he stops in his tracks when he sees Rin standing there, a small smile on his face as Makoto’s mother greets him; _I remember you_ , she’s saying, and Makoto can’t do anything but stare at him with an open mouth like it’s the most shocking thing in the world to see him there.

When Rin spots him he gives a nod and the smile is replaced by his familiar grin. He holds up Makoto’s Iwatobi jacket, almost like an offering, and before anything is really said Makoto’s mom is suggesting that he stay for dinner. Makoto says it will only take a moment to grab Rin’s jacket, but Rin is stepping farther in before he can even finish. He’s explaining that he skipped out on dinner with the guys to drop this off and after that Makoto’s mother won’t take no for an answer.

-

The two are seated next to each other and Makoto barely eats. The whole situation is odd and he feels uncomfortable; he can’t remember the last time he had Haru or Nagisa over for dinner, and Rei had never even been there – yet for some reason here was Rin, talking about the old days and about plans for the future and all Makoto can think is that it should be someone – _anyone_ \- else.

They finish and help clear the table before they’re ushered off and told not to worry about it. Makoto walks briskly to his room with Rin trailing behind, and once inside he heads to the bed to grab the jacket. He turns and holds it out at arm’s length, a smile on his face that even he realizes must look forced. Rin brushes past him and sits on the edge of the bed so Makoto turns to hold the jacket out once again.

“Now this is nostalgic.” Rin says, ignoring the offering as he smooths the bed sheet under his palm.

“Remember the sleepover’s we all used to have here? Nagisa would end up homesick every time, and he’d cry until his parents came to pick him up…”

The memory made Makoto smile despite himself, it was one he hadn’t thought of for a long time, but it was good to remember them all that way.

“Haru would always fall asleep first after that, but you and I would stay up all night talking or playing videogames, until my mom came in to tell us to shut off the lights…” Makoto adds, placing the jacket back on the bed before sitting down next to it.

Rin is smiling as he watches him;

“Sometimes I’d be able to convince you to watch a horror movie with me, and every time you’d get so scared you’d make me sleep next to you.” He says, laughing at Makoto’s blush.

After a moment of silence, he adds,

“You know, I loved it when you did that. Sometimes I’d try to scare you as much as possible just so you’d stay pressed up against me all night…”

Makoto knows he must look both shocked and curious when he finally meets Rin’s eyes. Rin is watching him intently, perhaps waiting for some kind of reaction, but Makoto really doesn’t know what to say to that.

“You’ve been… I don’t know. Not yourself? I mean, the other guys think so, but I can see it too. You’re not the way I remember you, at least.”

There are so many things Makoto wants to say to that, but more than anything he hates confrontation, so he remains silent. It’s as if Rin can read his thoughts though.

“Haru and I are… doing really good right now.” He continues. “And I feel like there are a lot of possibilities in our future… but we’ve discussed things and neither of us really know exactly what we want just yet. I don’t think any of us really do.”

“I do.” Makoto finally speaks up, turning towards Rin as he says it, looking down at him in frustration.” I know what I want. At least I did. But ever since you’ve come back things have been complicated. Different…”

Rin seems a little shocked by the outburst, but he regains himself quickly.

“And what do you want? Haru? Or is it just that you want something familiar, something you’re comfortable with…” And then his hand is on Makoto’s knee, warm and heavy; and Makoto really doesn’t know what to do except stare at him. Even when Rin takes this as an opening and his hand moves up, his fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of Makoto’s inner thigh, his lips suddenly so close to Makoto’s neck he can feel the heat from his breath. It feels like fire against his skin.

He pulls away so abruptly Rin tips forward and has to splay his fingers out on the bed to catch himself. He had pulled away, but he hadn’t gotten up. They’re still _too close_.

“But you’re not something familiar.” Makoto says, and his eyes are on Rin’s lips instead of, well, _anywhere else_ , and Rin is watching him closely.

“You’ve been gone for so long.” Makoto can hear the waver in his own voice and it bothers him so much he can barely fathom it. He wants to punch Rin as he watches those lips pull up in to one of his perfect smiles; the type that shows teeth, the type that makes your breath catch in your throat. He wants to punch him in that pretty mouth and he hates that Rin makes him feel that way because no one else can bring out that side of him so easily. Make him feel like that person with just a curl of their lips.

And when Rin leans in close, deliberate; when he pulls a knee up on to the bed and puts a hand on either side of Makoto’s waist; when he _practically crawls_ over to him like some kind of stalking animal, Makoto can’t handle it for a second longer.

“You’ve been gone for so long...” He says again, and Rin laughs when he feels Makoto’s fingers curl around his throat - not aggressively, no, never – but _wantonly_ , and when Rin leans in to the touch, their mouths find each other so quickly it makes Makoto’s head spin.

Rin is crawling over him and pushing him down in to the mattress, his tongue pressing in through Makoto’s teeth, and Makoto is frustrated and embarrassed over how easily he lets him in. And at the way his hands move up to wind through Rin’s hair, how his fingers curl and grip desperately. The way his hips press up against Rin’s when he feels the other boy moan in to his open mouth. How his stomach flips sickeningly when he hears footsteps down the hallway outside of his door, and that he can’t manage to push away despite this and only ends up pulling Rin in closer, his hands firm on the back of his head.

Rin is hard as fuck, and Makoto knows this because Rin is rolling their hips together over and over again until Makoto is panting against his neck, at the skin behind his ear where his hair is dampening with sweat. Rin is whispering against him – things like, _you feel so good_ and _god, you’re so big now_  - one of his elbows braced at the side of Makoto’s head, but the other hand is touching him wherever he can; fingers trailing down his abs, or tracing the outline of his chest through his shirt, thumb rubbing over one of his nipples.

He can’t believe how badly he wants it when Rin’s hand finally, _mercifully_ , reaches down between their bodies and squeezes Makoto’s erection through his jeans. He lets his head fall back and swallows a moan, keeping his eyes shut tight in fear of seeing the satisfied look on Rin’s face.

He hears the chuckle though, deep in the other boy’s throat, and then Rin is unzipping his jeans and popping the button and his hand is so _warm_ , and so sure; his fingers curling around Makoto’s dick and squeezing until Makoto can’t help but groan pathetically.

Moments later Rin has his own pants undone and pulled down to just under his ass; Makoto can see it, firm and round, over Rin’s shoulder and he can’t help but reach down and wrap his hand around it, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. Rin has both of their dicks in his hand and the sensation is nothing short of wild, something Makoto had never even tried to imagine before because – god, Haru would never be like this, would he? – and Makoto had convinced himself that that was all he would ever want or need. But Rin was rolling his hips along with each thrust of his hand, and Makoto barely even cared that he couldn’t remember if he had locked his bedroom door when they came in.

Rin’s asking him if he’s going to come, telling him that he’s so close, and although he’s whispering, Makoto’s telling him to quiet down between desperate, wet kisses.

When Makoto finally comes though, it’s Rin who presses their mouths together, shushing him affectionately, both of them coming in hot streaks over Makoto’s stomach and t-shirt.

They lay on the bed afterwards for what feels like a while, sweaty and trying to catch their breath; and then Makoto finally rolls away to stand and pull his shirt off, throwing it in to his hamper with a cringe. He walks over to the window, opening it with the hope for a breeze, and can’t help but frown a bit when he notices Rin admiring his now naked torso unabashedly with that smile on his face again.

He gets up to straighten himself out and Makoto hates that it’s too easy to look at him, turning away to grab himself a new shirt, his cheeks hot with blush. He’s both relieved and a little self-conscious when Rin announces that he should go. But he picks up his Samezuka jacket with a wink and assures Makoto that he is _very_ glad it found its way in to his backpack. Makoto is uncertain if he feels the same way, but he lets Rin kiss him one more time before stepping out.

He doesn’t follow, but he can vaguely hear Rin calling out a _thanks for dinner_ to Makoto’s parents in the kitchen, before the familiar open and close of the front door.

He sits back on the bed and the sheets are still warm from body heat. He’s uncertain if he feels the same way, yes; but there’s a familiarity in the buzz left on his lips from Rin’s mouth, despite this being the first time he had ever tasted the other boy. A familiarity in the want between them from a long time ago, that Makoto seemed to have forgotten, but Rin never had.

What he is certain of, he realizes when he lies back on the pillows, is that he could definitely go out for a bite to eat with the guys right about now.

-

 


End file.
